1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a plane bearing particularly used in an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of Related Arts
The conventional plane bearing consists of a lining, a bonding layer formed on the lining, and an overlay. The lining consists of, for example, an aluminum bearing alloy. The bonding layer usually consists of Ni. The overlay consists of, for example, a Pb-based alloy which has good bearing property. The Pb-based overlay is described for example in DE 3000279AI.
When the overlay wears out during sliding, the entire surface of the bonding layer is exposed and brought into contact with the shaft. Since the bearing property of the bonding layer are exceedingly inferior to those of the overlay and the lining, seizure due to adhesion with the shaft quickly occurs.
The present applicant has proposed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 62-283,216 that minute unevenesses are formed on the surface of the lining, and, further, the bonding layer and the overlay protrude into the concavities of lining. When the overlay of the proposed bearing wears out to a certain extent that top portions of the lining appear, the bonding layer and the overlay appear as islands surrounded by the top portions of the lining. Therefore seizure resistance is better than the conventional case where the overlay is worn out and only the bonding layer is exposed.